


Shattered Mirrors

by Copperfur



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Girls from the RWBY show are magical girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Welcome to Remnant: a world of light and dark, a world of legends and realities. A world of Huntsmen and Huntresses. A world of Grimm and Witches. A world... of Magical Girls. Adopted officially from Azecreth on ffn, as he discontinued it.





	Shattered Mirrors

When she had woken up this morning, Ruby did not expect she would be in this situation, to put it mildly. Especially not after being in a full on bank robbery which she had bravely thwarted with the assistance of a Huntress of all people! But here she was instead, being lectured by the very Huntress she had fought with and who had brought her here.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady." The Huntress, who had told her that her name was Glynda Goodwitch, said as she paced around Ruby with scroll in hand, in the holding room she had been taken to in the aftermath of the rooftop fight. "You put yourself and others in grave danger."

The room was small, empty except for a metal table, two chairs, neither of which were comfortable, and a hanging lamp that cast light in different directions as it swayed about. Ruby sat in one, while the other was unoccupied. Crescent Rose had been taken for safekeeping, or something like that, in spite of her protests, and she looked down in as close to shame at the haranguing as she could feel, at least until that last sentence registered.

"They started it," she objected, since it was the truth.

Glynda continued on as if she hadn't heard what Ruby had said at all. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." Ruby lit up at the idea. "And a slap on the wrist." She punctuated that by slapping the table with her riding crop, causing Ruby to shy back with a yelp.

What came next was said with intense resignation, giving an impression that Glynda hadn't approved with what was about to happen. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you," she said.

Ruby looked on with interest as older woman stepped out of the way of the now open door to allow a man to step in, with sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, white hair, a mug, and a plate held in his free hand.

"Ruby Rose," the man said to her from where he stood, before taking a few steps forward. And she continued to give him that curious expression as she heard the age, the experience in his voice, though that might possibly have been the hero worship. And he seemed familiar to her, though she'd only seen pictures. But she was sure she knew him from somewhere…

Eyes widened as he leaned forward to examine her closer and continued to speak. "You...have silver eyes."

That caused her to give the man a more quizzical look, perhaps wondering if he had a few screws loose since he felt the need to state the obvious. "U...Um."

And as seemed to be the appearing trend, the man went on as if she hadn't spoken, straightening back up in the process. "So, where did you learn to do this?" He gestured with his head to the Scroll behind held behind him, on which was displayed security camera footage of her fight with the robbers.

"S-Signal Academy," she replied with a slight degree of uncertainty. Was she being tested or something? And after what she'd done? Talk about unfair.

As it was, the man with the green scarf didn't seem to believe that. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby was quick to add further explanation to her statement, lest she get in trouble with the Academy for lying, or something like that. "Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see, the man replied in turn, only pausing for a moment before he placed the plate of cookies he had been holding the entire time, and which had been filling the room with a scent that was hard for her to ignore, or resist, onto the table in front of her.

Ruby looked between the Huntsmen (since she had to assume the man was one), and the plate of cookies, before she gave in to desire. She cautiously reached forward and grabbed one off the plate, moving as slowly to eat it, before determining that they wouldn't object. At which point, she began to scarf them down like they would be stolen from her at a moments notice. Admittedly, they weren't the most amazing cookies she'd ever eaten, but with her sweet tooth, they would do.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before," the man said as he watched her eat away. "Dusty old Qrow..." The way he said it seemed loaded with memories, which Ruby would have commented on were she not eating.

As it was, Ruby replied almost immediately between bites, in spite of her mouth being full of chocolate chip cookie. "Oh, that's my uncle."

The casual revelation incited the man to give her a more calculating look, while Ruby realized what she was doing and swallowed, before brushing away crumbs with her sleeve. "Heh, sorry," she continued happily. "That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like ' _woo-chaaa-haaa_!'"

Her vocals were accompanied with appropriate gestures which the man ignored as he sipped at whatever was in his mug. "So I have noticed," he replied once she had finished, and placed the mug he had held on the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

It was a question Ruby had been asked before, and asked herself, and she had an answer ready as she heard it. "Well, I want to be a Huntress," she said with absolute conviction as the man sat down across from her.

"You want to slay monsters," he replied, in a way that was both a question and a statement of fact at the same time.

Ruby nodded, looking between the two Huntsmen. "Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought 'Well, might as well make a career out of it, hehe. I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and gggha! You know?" Words essentially failed her at that point as her excitement overwhelmed her rational thought, leaving her to seek a response with a grin on her face.

Glynda wore a disapproving frown as she nearly stared at her, but the Huntsman seemed more considerate. "Do you know who I am," he asked at last.

"You're Professor Ozpin," she replied matter of factly as it came back to her. "You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

"Hm," Ozpin said with a slight smirk. "Hello."

Internally, Ruby was practically dancing, heart fluttering at the fact that she was in the presence of Ozpin himself, the person running the school she so desperately wanted to get into. She should probably have been freaking out, but for some reason she didn't. Maybe it was shock? Yeah, that was probably it.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted as calmly as she had said most everything before.

"You want to come to my school," he asked, shifting forward in his seat with his hands resting on the table, gazing at her intently.

Ruby nodded, speaking with all her desire, emotion, and lack of childish behavior that she could. Even she, with her professed inadequate social skills, could see that now wasn't the time to be squealing out like a fangirl. She had to leave a good impression for when she applied in two years. "More than anything."

Ozpin looked up at Glynda, who grunted and looked away from the two of them with her arms folded across her chest. He then looked back to Ruby, having apparently reached some great decision. "Well, okay. I think I can find a spot for you in this years incoming class, if you'd like."

Ruby's silver eyes widened as she took that in, and then she practically leapt across the table. "Oh thank you thank you thank you," she said rapidly. "I won't let you down sir."

Ozpin had to hold back a grin at her enthusiasm, but remained seated. "Very well then, we'll have the necessary paperwork delivered to you, and I look forward to seeing you with the arriving freshman class."

"Right." Ruby snapped a salute before realizing how silly that was.

Before Ozpin could go on though, Glynda cocked her head, as if hearing something, before she stepped closer to Ozpin. She nodded once to him, and he seemed to have some silent understanding at what she was trying to get across, which Ruby took to be a sign of how long they had worked together.

"If you'll excuse me Ms. Rose, I have an urgent phone call that requires my attention. Just wait here, if you would," Ozpin said as he rose from his seat and left the room, Glynda departing behind him, and Ruby jumped as the door slammed shut.

Ruby was left to sit there, looking around in confusion for a second before she was attracted to the sweets and finished off the last of the cookies in front of her. But once she had finished with that, all she could do was wait nervously, and wonder when she could leave. She wasn't still in trouble, was she?

_No, I don't believe you are in trouble. Should you be?_

The sound of someone talking came as a surprise, and Ruby looked around to make sure that no one was there before she searched for any loudspeakers or cameras. "That's weird," she said to herself. "I could have sworn I heard someone talking to me, but there's no one here."

 _That isn't totally true_. Now she was really freaked out, but her confusion was soon allayed, and then restored, as a...thing, emerged into view. It was like a mix between a bunny and a cat, with white fur, long ears, beady red eyes, and a smile. _Hello Ruby Rose_ _._

At first, confusion and wonder at what she was experiencing right now. Then she registered how the creature looked, and her Semblance activated in a burst of rose petals as she swept the cat-bunny up in a hug. "Oh you're so cute," she exclaimed, before her rational side kicked in in protest. "Wait, how do you know my name? How are you even talking to me?"

 _Telepathy,_ the being explained, making no move to escape her hug. _Most humans call me Kyubey. I've had my eye on you for a while Ruby. You're special_ _._

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Ruby replied somewhat bashfully, leaving aside the thought of how awesome having telepathy must be, and apparently unaware that Kyubey had just admitted to either spying or stalking her. "I'm just doing the best I can to help people, like any other person would." She shrugged, index fingers tapping together to indicate her feelings.

_Perhaps, but not every human can do what you can. You have potential, if you choose to make use of it. And I can help you do that_ _._

"Really? How," Ruby asked, curious, and at the same time her mind was filled with visions of being a daring Huntress saving everyone. But at the same time, there was some healthy scepticism as well.

Kyubey abruptly twisted free of her hold and jumped across to the table, sitting atop it and looking at her with unblinking eyes. _Simple. Make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl!_ His tail whipped about as he spoke in a cheerful tone.

Well, now Ruby was intrigued, her mind flashing to all the comics that she had read. "A Magical Girl? Like with powers and stuff? That would be so cool!"

Kyubey nodded and answered swiftly. _Yes, similar to how they are shown in your culture. You make a contract, and get one wish. And in exchange, you get magical powers that you use to fight the creatures of despair. I think your species calls them Grimm_ _._

Her eyes widened like saucers as she stared slack-jawed at Kyubey. This was almost too much to believe. A wish? For powers to fight Grimm and help people at the same time? How could she refuse that? "What kind of wishes and powers," she asked, trying to hide her enthusiasm.

Kyubey did notice though, taking some silent pleasure in that. _Anything_ , he replied. _So long as your wish can overcome the bounds of entropy. You could even change the entirety of reality if you had enough potential._ The way he said that made it sound like he'd seen that very thing happen before. _The powers depend on your wish, but they will, in general, make you better able to fight Grimm_ _._

Ruby lit up all the more at that answer, while conveniently forgetting to ask what 'entropy' was. "Anything?" She seemed to get almost frantic, gesturing as her speech sped up. "Oh, I could wish for a lifetime supply of cookies, or to be an awesome weapons smith, or to be the best Huntress of all time! Gaaah, it's so hard to decide."

Kyubey cocked his head as he passively watched Ruby's antics. _There is no rush, it is a big decision. You should be absolutely certain of what you want before you agree_ _._

"Oh. Alright." Ruby settled down then with the drop in pressure. "So... what's the catch? I mean, I'm betting I don't just get a wish and awesome powers for free."

 _Oh, there's no catch. At least not what you would call a catch,_ Kyubey replied. _When you contract, you just have to agree to dedicate your life to fighting Grimm. If I am not mistaken that was your plan anyway, so it won't be that different in the end. You will just be more effective_ _._

Well, he did have a point, and she wouldn't mind being as awesome as he made the whole thing sound. The only hard part was deciding what wish she wanted granted. There were just so many things she could wish for, and she was unable to pick one at this moment.

"Ooooh, I just can't pick," she lamented. "I want to, but I can't make up my mind."

 _Don't be alarmed. You don't have to choose right away. I'll find you when you're ready to make a contract,_ Kyubey said from where he sat on the table.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, still glad to hear that. She just needed some time, that was all. "Can you? I mean, I'm going to Beacon and all so I guess that helps, but it's still a large campus, so…"

Kyubey seemed nonplussed by the question. _I will be able to find you,_ he reassured her. _Now then, if you have no further questions, I have other business that requires my attention_ _._

"Nope, I think that's everything," Ruby replied before she started. "Oh, wait. So if you've been watching me for a bit, then why'd you only ask me for one of these contracts now?"

As he had to all her previous questions, it seemed that Kyubey had a response ready for that as well. _Your potential wasn't significantly demonstrated until now, so it wasn't deemed necessary to approach you with the possibility of a contract_ _._

"Oh." She would admit that that made sense, all things considered. She wasn't sure what he meant by 'potential', so she would assume it had something to do with magic, or maybe her Semblance or fighting skills. It was the only reasonable suggestion, anyway, but then again when did Ruby go for reasonable suggestions first of all.

 _Is your curiosity sated_ , Kyubey asked once more.

"Yeah. See you later then." She waved as Kyubey vanished back into the shadows and disappeared, leaving her to wonder hoe exactly he did that. But she didn't wonder for too long. She was far too busy considering his offer and what she wanted.

It was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all, and she wasn't going to pass it up.

The two senior Huntsmen watched through the window as Ruby departed at a skipping pace, her encounters for the day over. She seemed happy, and all the more reassured to have her weapon back.

"She doesn't seem to have contracted," Ozpin commented idly as he watched the red clad figure leave their line of sight en route to home.

Glynda nodded, yet she didn't seem happy nor angry about it. "I'm still not sure I approve of having him around when we talk to potential students. He always wants to talk to them after us, and it seems overly manipulative."

"True," the professor ceded with a slight nod as he turned away from the window. "But he would speak with them one way or another, and he is useful in identifying students who have particularly strong Semblances or Auras without tests. So it would be best to put up with him for the present."

Glynda sighed. "Very well. But I still think it's a bad idea."

Ozpin lapsed into silence and took a sip form his mug before he went on on the original topic. "We should keep an eye on Ms. Rose though. I expect we'll see great things from her in the future."

"Perhaps," Glynda replied skeptically, looking over at the Professor.

Ozpin moved to sit down at the nearby desk as she continued. "Leaving aside my disapproval at your decision to let Ruby Rose attend Beacon for the moment, I'm afraid we have another pressing issue to discuss."

Taking a sip from his mug, Ozpin placed it on the desk as he watched Glynda. "And what would that be," he asked curiously.

Glynda presented the scroll to him once more, with more security camera footage displayed on it for him to look at. " _She_ is back," she replied, anger barely kept out of her tone.

Ozpin gave the footage a considering look. "You mean Cinder," he clarified. "How do you know?"

"The move sets and fighting style were all the same as what she used." The images ran through on the scroll, displaying the magical battle between the figure cast in shadow and Glynda. "And she spoke to me, just before she left. She told me to give you her regards, and that she looked forward to meeting soon." A frown indicated her opinion on that very well.

A hum escaped as Ozpin thought. "I see," he said at last. "Well, we knew this day would come eventually. What we need to do now is be patient and see what she has planned. If we act too hastily, we risk letting her escape to threaten Vale again."

While Glynda was willing to accept that, she was also in her position to act as Ozpin's devil's advocate, which she did now. "Are you sure that's wise? Cinder could cause a lot of damage between now and then, we're already seeing rising crime rates, and if she's in league with a thug like Roman Torchwick, I shudder to think of the consequences."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair as he considered his subordinate's question. "While true, it overlooks the damage Cinder could do in the future were she to escape. Sometimes, a small sacrifice now can prevent a much greater tragedy in the future. So for now we wait."

"Alright," Glynda agreed, however reluctantly. "If that is what you think."

Ozpin nodded, to indicate that it was, and he sat in thought for a moment before rising once more. "Now then, I believe we should be getting back to Beacon. There are still some matters to attend to before the school year begins."

He departed with Glynda then, to head back to Beacon. There was sure to be an eventful school year ahead, that much he could assuredly tell.


End file.
